Sith Houses
Sith Houses (or Legacies, as they are also known) are family centered organizations passed down matrilineally through Sith bloodlines. There are six classifications of Houses, and while they have no official power within the government, the elder Houses are far more likely to receive positions within the Empire than the lower Houses. The obsession with Houses and bloodlines has also been a factor in the fervent racism within the Empire. Houses vs Legacies A House is made up of all the living members, while a Legacy refers to all members, alive or dead. If a House has no daughters, then it becomes a Legacy. Notable Legacies may include: * Most Ancient and Victorious Legacy of Kallig * Most Ancient and Resolute Legacy of Kun * Most Ancient and Glorious Legacy of Hord * Ancient and Glorious Legacy of Pall * Most Ancient and Glorious Legacy of Ragnos Notable Houses may include: * Most Ancient and Glorious House of Vyirin * Ancient and Resolute House of Traska * Most Ancient and Resolute House of Terruo House Ranks The six classifications are: # Most Ancient and Victorious House. These can trace their lineage back to before the Dark Jedi arrived on Korriban to the time period of King Adas, who drove the Rakata off Korriban. (?-28,000 BBY) # Most Ancient and Glorious House. These can trace their lineage to the period from after the reign of King Adas to the creation of the Ancient Library on Krayiss Two. Many of these Houses were essential to the creation of the Library and earned their House name then.(28,000-14,000 BBY) # Ancient and Victorious House. These Houses trace their beginnings to the period after the Library but before the arrival of the Dark Jedi. (14,000-6,900 BBY) # Ancient and Glorious House. These Houses arose after the arrival of the Dark Jedi but before the death of Marka Ragnos. (6,900 - 5,000 BBY) # Most Ancient and Resolute House. These Houses began after the death of Marka Ragnos to the retaking of Korriban by the Sith Empire.(5000-3681 BBY) # Ancient and Resolute House. These Houses have been formed by families that have proved themselves at the retaking of Korriban and after in the great Galactic Wars. It is extremely rare, but Houses can raise their rank through great acts of service to the Empire. These acts are also the basis for beginning new Houses. Legacies are frozen at their rank unless a descendant is discovered and successfully claims the Legacy, turning it into an active House. Great acts may include: * Forging new Dark Force powers and rituals. * Introducing new technologies, whether they are stolen from enemies of the Sith or developed by the new House. * Notable military victories. * Discovering new species to subjugate or ally with. Most Ancient and Resolute House Terruo is notable for its close ties with the Chiss after Lord Vertix Terruo discovered the Ascendancy. House Members and Ranks Head: The Head of House can command all members of the House. They are usually the eldest member of the House. Members of each House are forbidden to attack their Head: Family is one of the highest value among the Sith, and anyone who is even suspected of attacking family can be exiled from the Sith, and stripped of their name. Heir: A member of the House officially chosen by the Head to succeed them. If the Head dies and the Heir does not feel ready to assume the mantle of Headship, then they may designate a Regent. Regents must answer to the wishes of the Heir but have leeway when carrying out the Heir's wishes. The Heir is also legally capable of acting as Head if the Head cannot be reached. Heir Presumptive: If a Heir has not been designated, then the Heir Presumptive is the eldest member direct descended from the Head. If the Head has no children, then the Heir Presumptive is the eldest of their siblings. The Heir Presumptive cannot act as Head, nor can they designate a Regent. Scion: A Scion is any member of the House that does not hold a specific title. Regent: The Regent is appointed by the Heir after the Head's death or concession of the position, should the Heir not feel ready to take on the Headship's responsibilities. Guardian: The Guardian of the House is someone who has held the position of Head, but gives it up. It is an honored position, and Guardians often aid their House from the shadows. Representative: Representatives are non-family members who chose to swear fealty to the House. Their children will automatically be considered scions of the House, but their grandchildren are not. Protectorate: A protectorate is someone who marries in to the House. Their descendants will be Scions of the House. Archivist: The Archivist is a member of the House responsible for the holding all the collected knowledge of the House. It is forbidden by Imperial law to attack an Archivist or attempt to harm or steal any of the works and treasures that the Archivist is responsible for. The Archivist is also responsible for adding to the works of the House. However, the Archivist is forbidden from ever holding any political or military positions. Melding of Houses It is possible for Houses to meld within the Sith Empire. Should two women marry, then they and any offspring they have will be considered members of both houses. If a man and a woman marry, then the man is considered a member of both Houses, but the children will belong to the mother's House. Should two men marry and have children, then the children belong to the elder House. If someone is discovered to be Heir to a Legacy while part of another House, then they are considered the Heir to the Legacy and a member of their House. Their firstborn will belong to the Legacy which will automatically become a House, while the second born will belong to the House. The Houses of the next children is left up to the parents. A Legacy may also be obtained by Rite of Conquest if it is not yet a House. Defeating any remaining Representatives or Protectorates have been defeated will grant the victor the position of Heir to the Legacy. The Archivist is legally untouchable, should they still live, and will add the collected knowledge of the defeated Legacy to the winning House. The victor also has the option to declare the losing House a Legacy or designate an Heir and continue the House's line. If a member of a House declares a Kaggeth and wins, then the victor may choose to turn the House into a Legacy or let it continue. If the member who declares the Kaggeth loses, then the House becomes a Legacy without the choice of continuation. Depending on the severity of the loss, the Legacy may be struck from the record, and the name erased from all histories of the Sith, with surviving members exiled from the Empire.Category:WorldBuilding Category:Sith Empire